SeaQuest RDV
by Hearnishere123
Summary: 16 years after the end of the SeaQuest, Captain Lucas set out on a new adventure. I am not to sure if I will keep adding to this or not. If people like it, I will try to keep it going. R&R
1. The End is just the Beginning

AN: This is a taste of what I have coming, however I am not too sure about it. And I do not own SeaQuest... Please R&R!

It was 20 years ago since the UEO find out that the Chaodai had completed neural interface fighters after one of their fighters defected. UEO started developing fighters to counter the Chaodai fighters at once, while SeaQuest DSV tried to keep the peace and prevent war. SeaQuest did its job until 2 years later when the Macronesian Alliance launch a surprise attack on the UEO. In return, the SeaQuest was sent to destroy the Alliance's underwater HQ. By the time SeaQuest reached the base, it was beat up from several hits and was low on ammo. After firing all the ammo Captain Hudson orders the crew to abandon ship as he sets SeaQuest a collision course with the base, destroying it and killing him. The Macronesian Alliance surrenders soon after, and for the crew of the SeaQuest, they were broken up.

Jump forward 16 years and I am now Captain Lucas Wolenczak of the UEO. One day I got word that Captain Bridger died from a heart attack. He was like a second father to me, and to every former crew member of the SeaQuest. We all meet up at his funeral where i found out that he left me a letter of a location to some base and requesting me to take over his project he was working on. I had no idea what he was talking about, but I went there none-the-less. Once I arrived, I was greeted by a Sherwood who explained that Bridger funded this sea-base to create a new SeaQuest. She told me it wasn't finished, didn't have a crew picked out and that it will take 2 more years at the current rate of development. She said Bridger had called it the SeaQuest RDV [Research and Defense Vessel] who's purposes was much like the old one, but this time it was being built with combat in mind.


	2. What did he know?

AN: Sorry for the wait, I had college taking up my writing time. But I am back on the story.

It has been two years since I learned of the SeaQuest RDV and during that time the words that echoed in my mind has been, 'with combat in mind.' What was Captain Bridger thinking? He always greatly disagreed with the first SeaQuest being used as a weapon. So what happened to him to him that would make him actually start making a SeaQuest with combat in mind! I hope I never learn the reason why, mainly because I have taken command of the SeaQuest RDV.

Of course like all things, it wasn t that easy of a task to do as it sounds. However, I have, over the years gain the respect and friendship of a few top UEO members. Even then, it took 3 months of debate at UEO command, and I was there in the thick of it. In the end the UEO did not like being left out of the building of what they called a warship. Yet, since I would be in charge of it they could see it could be a great assist they could use. I was allowed to take leave to oversee and report back if in need of supplies for the construction. I knew if I ask for anything they would send troops with the supplies and possibly take the ship.

However, I still got what I needed and that was all I cared about. Once I got back and informed Sherwood, she handed me a pli of service records saying These are all the possible candidates for the main crew, look them over and decide. Remember when you are deciding, that they need to be able to handle combat. There was that word again, and from that point on I started to suspect that she knows more that she is letting on. I knew I had no time to focus on that, and over the next year I had gather my crew. Most of them severed with me or Captain Bridger in the past, some from the times of the old SeaQuest. I wanted the crew to see the SeaQuest while it was being built, however, Sherwood said they be staying at another base until completion of the new SeaQuest. We argued for a long time until she just came out and said why she wouldn t let them see it. Apparently I wasn t the only one left a letter by Bridger, she herself did not trust me one bit, and the only reason she lets me come here is because of the letter she had gotten. I pushed the subject to find out what all her letter said, but in the end she still hasn t said any more about it.

The SeaQuest is now ready to sail so to speak and the crew is heading here. I don t know what is waiting for us out there, but from what I have pieced together, Bridger believed it was going to be a major battle and SeaQuest RDV is our only hope. All I know is we are in one hell of a time.


	3. The Crew is here with a few old faces

AN: The past two chapters have been set as his own logs of the time that has passed. I did this to make it easier to speed through the 20 years. From here on it will somewhat normal pace.

AN2: This is a Beta-version unless I get good enough reviews to keep it as is.

A sigh escaped his lips as he sat there waiting for the transport with his crew onboard to arrive. I thought she said they would be here an hour ago. He mumbled out of bored when a voice came from beside him. She isn t always right, you should know. Lucas turned his head towards the voice, Michael? Michael Bridger? What are you doing here? Michael smirked and sat down beside Lucas as he let out a sigh. Who did you think was working on the putting the ship together all this time? Lucas was slightly stunned, Did you get a letter from your grandpa to help with the ship? Michael only leaned back and said Nope, I have been here from the drawing board, even though he didn t approve I knew he needed my help. Lucas only stared So do you know why he would make a SeaQuest for battle? Michael only shrugged his shoulders as Lucas lowered his head. This is so dam annoying, the only one with a slight idea is Sherwood and she won t tell me.

She can be a stubborn woman at time but she doesn t mean anything by it. She just thought she would be put in charge of the ship and not the UEO. Michael stated. Well that make sense, however, the UEO won t be in charge, I will, Bridger wants it that way apparently. Lucas replied holding up another letter that he was given a few hours earlier. I don t understand why gramps couldn t just tell everyone what he needed them to do. This isn t like him to do thing in a roundabout way. Michael said with a hint of frustration in his voice. Then a Sherwood s voice came over the inter-com The vessel carrying the crew is on approach, all personal prepare to be relived from your stations.

A few minutes later the vessel was docked and unloading the new SeaQuest crew, while Lucas was there waiting for an old face to walk through the door. Half the crew had been unloaded before former- Lieutenant Tim O'Neill appeared, Tim long time man, how is the family doing? Tim hugged Lucas They are doing fine, Shana just turned 15 two months ago, and my wife promised she could handle things without me before she basically pushed me out the door to come join. He replied. Lucas laughed a little, That sounds like something Kimura would do. Tim just smiled as the two of them headed for SeaQuest, chatting along the way. 


End file.
